ArchAngel series: Bring Me Silence
by Blitzfreak
Summary: *Sequel to [arch]Angel series; Never Know Thy Truth.* Asariel's life is turned upside down when she learns that her best friend is a newly turned demon. But finding a cure is the least of her troubles, because in heaven... Civil war plagues the angels that may be able to help. Some OOC! [DeanxOC][CastielxOC] Caring!Sam Set around Season 6.
1. Prologue

**It** **'** **s here ladies and gents! The sequel!**

 **[Arch]Angel series;**

 **Bring Me Silence**

 **I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last one. Episode 1 will be posted by the end of the day today, or in the morning the next day. It** **'** **s raining out today, so I have quite a bit of time to myself. Let** **'** **s get this going!**

 **Disclaimer; I don** **'** **t own Supernatural**

 **I own Asariel, Nathaniel, and Sarah.**

 **[Prologue]**

 _ **I was Afraid of War|**_

" _Then Jesus said to him, "Put your sword back into its place. For all who take the sword will perish by the sword."_

 _-Matthew 26:52_

Raphael scowled when he looked at two of his brothers. They were covered in scars, and small cuts. Their wings were close to shambles, and they were squinting from swelled eyes. He was in for a long haul of wounds, and there were still some injured coming. Raphael didn't know what the causes of all these scrimmages were, but they were becoming more and more frequent.

Michael had talked with Raphael about the growing rough housing from the other angels. The two archangels were stunned, and at a loss. Had Gabriel possibly still been around they were sure he'd have a solution for all of the pent up anger inside the angels. But with him dead Michael was at his wits end. "It's only growing worse, Raphael. I'm afraid that if we aren't careful we'll have a civil war on our hands." Raphael couldn't help but to agree with his elder brother.

The host's leader brushed out his feathers once, then settled them gently against his back. "Brother, might we consider squashing the leaders of this... uprising?" Michael raised an eyebrow to his brother.

"If we knew who they were then I would have already had it done. But the leader has hidden himself away from us, and his followers are not giving his location or name away. Patience and faith is all that we have to work with by this point Raphael. Come we must tend to our fallen brethren." The healer sighed but followed the elder angel away from where they could overlook heaven without the other angels knowledge.

Michael was still worried, however. He knew that it was only a matter of time before other angels began fighting, more and more. It was painful to watch them go against one another. The thought was even worse to bare when he knew that it was an angel that was causing these doubts to occur in his brother's and sister's minds. Something in his mind told him that he knew who it was, that he should confront the angel... But Michael wanted to believe that he was wrong. It was impossible for him to be the leader of such an uprising.

As they wandered further down the corridor Michael heard the resounding shouts and cries of pain from the medical bay. Angel blades were stuck in arms, and legs. Cuts were covering their bodies, and grace poured onto the stairs of heaven. He prayed that the pain would stop for all of his brethren, that they could find peace and healing.

Raphael broke away from his elder sibling to attend to a newly injured angel. Michael proceeded onto his office, opening the door only to kick back into the corridor. Out from the doorway shot an angel blade, coming right towards him. Michael caught the blade, but not before noticing the note that was attached to it. Several angels had stopped to watch their commander, all scared that something might have happened to the leader.

Michael, unraveling the note, glanced at all of the angels present. "Carry on, it's alright now." Some went on, others watched Michael reenter his office and shut the door behind him. With a loud sigh Michael settled at his desk and read the scrawled text.

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _I know that you consider me a menace unto heaven, but they have to know that truth! You speak lies, and cannot be trusted as leader of the host any longer. You have become protective of those mud-monkey's and it makes many of us worry about your sanity as general._

 _If you do not step down from your post, we will take heaven by force. Our numbers are vast, and you will never know who is friend... and who is foe. This is your warning, Michelangelo. Think upon this well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _XXXXX_

There wasn't a trace of grace on the paper. It worried Michael that this wasn't an angel at all that was forced to write this. The note nearly was crumpled in his fist. They wanted him to step down from his post as general and commander in heaven. But who would they put in his stead?

Getting to his feet quickly Michael left his office. He strode down the corridor, eyes set. Michael had to find Raphael, or talk with his father. There wasn't any good reason that a fellow brother would want him to leave his post. As he walked further along Michael witnessed several other angels start to run for the exits of the house. The general of the Host didn't know what was happening.

As he continued watching, Samandriel ran up before the archangel. "Michael, sir, there's a scrimmage on the south gates. They're tearing each other apart. We keep sending more and more angels, but we can't seem to stop their advances." Michael blinked once and scowled, "There was one there, sir... He claimed to lead this... Rebellion."

This information caught Michael's attention quickly, "Who is it?"

Samandriel gulped, glancing away slightly. Michael brought a hand up slightly to grab the angel, to shake the information out. However, Michael held back on his sharp, and quick thoughts. Eventually the angel looked back to his commander. Michael silently pleaded for Samandriel to speak. "Y-you wouldn't believe me commander..."

"Just tell me, Samandriel." Michael implored. He glanced about again, this time seeing some of the same angels being carted back with injuries. What were these rebels doing to the host?

Samandriel was shaking, if Michael grabbed his hand he was sure that it would be sweaty. When they made eye contact Michael suddenly felt himself wishing that he hadn't asked at all. "Lucifer. He called himself Lucifer..."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review.**

 **Next Episode** **…**

" _I don't know... But I'll text you when I do._ _I'll miss you Asariel... Goodbye."_

" _Goodbye, Sarah._ _"_


	2. Episode 1: Were All Toxic

**Oh look at that** **…** **I lied. Sorry about that. Well, here is Episode 1! Hopefully I** **'** **ll be able to finish Episode 2-3 done soon c:**

 **I ask that at the end of reading this that you review! It really give me encouragement to keep on writing. Thank you!**

 **[Episode 1]**

 _ **| We're all Toxic |**_

" _Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own, for you were bought with a price. So glorify God in your body._ _"_

 _1 Corinthians 6:19-20_

It was Sarah and I in the backseat. She didn't sleep anymore, not from what she's told me. I tried, several times, to stay up with her, to keep her company. More often than not, Castiel pulls me into bed so that I can rest against his chest, and relax myself to sleep in his arms. Sarah claims that she understands, that she isn't lonely. The demon that changed her, he left her alone... Even though I know that he still keeps tabs on her. The subtle way that she looks at her phone, every time she gets a new message. Whenever Dean would ask, time and time again, who the demon was that changed her. Sarah was very secretive now.

Castiel had told me that Sarah seemed distant. That she looked more worried than she ever let on. I didn't argue with him, she doesn't talk at all the way that she used too. I still, even in the case of recent events, consider her my best friend. "It was like... I couldn't feel anymore. Turning out the lights, and awakening in darkness. It's a little better now, but when I first woke up l-like this... It was scary. The demon though, he was the one to help me through it. I would have thought that he'd leave me there, to fend for myself. He wasn't gone though, he was there, holding out his hand for me to take." Sarah placed a strand of hair behind her ear. For that moment I thought she was still there. Ready to tell me that it was all a joke, that she was just pulling some big prank. I wanted her with me, but I think that, At least... Underneath the surface somewhere I knew that the real her was screaming to be let out. "I'm surprised that he leaves me with all of you. He was so protective over me, like I was a prize that wasn't allowed to be shared."

I shifted slightly in my seat, since the battle with Lucifer I found I can barely sleep, barely stay still. Being in the Impala after the crash is difficult now. The rush of when we were hit, and my head colliding with Castiel's chest was a lot of pressure. This car also reminded me of the time I was scared... Scared to go anywhere. I didn't leave Bobby's and yet even there I was found. "Yeah, but you're here. Presently that's all that matters, right?" Sarah smiled back at me, but my own was forced. There wasn't any warmth anymore. My skin felt cold, as did Sarah's smile. She was starting to lose herself. Just like I was starting to fear more and more of what could be out there to harm me.

"You're right, Asariel. I'm here to make sure you're safe. After that I guess it's up to the Lord where we end up." There it was. The practiced saying that Sarah had always placed with her words. I wasn't sure if the statement was really what she meant anymore.

Dean glanced back at us. His eyes and mine met in the mirror. We hadn't talked much after the battle, I was curled up in Castiel's arms when Dean found me that day when he walked in. I could tell that he was hurt, but all of us were hurting. When I saw Sarah in my bedroom that night... I wanted to die.

It was impossible to know what events would have lead to Sarah doing this to herself. I wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that she wasn't a demon, that I would wake up at Macy's and Phil's. I would run downstairs and smell pancakes. I'd be eating sausage, and eggs. Then when I was finished, I would go out with Sarah to the mall, like we always we do over the breaks. Now it all seemed like a dream. This was reality, and it kept playing the sorrowful tale that became my life.

"Asariel," I felt someone shake my shoulder, it was Sam. "We're heading into the motel. Come on I'll help you carry in the bags." I looked to the trunk, then to the parking lot. Sarah was already walking into the room with Dean. Climbing out of the back I walked to the trunk and grabbed my belongings along with Sarah's. Sam grabbed the weapons bag, and his clothing. Dean must have grabbed his bag earlier.

Sam and I didn't talk, he was lost in thought now a days more than I was. Dean watched us from the doorway and only walked away when we were about a foot from the door. The elder Winchester was more protective now than he ever had been before. If Sam left the room give Dean five minutes and he would follow him out. When Sam was in the shower after Dean got out, Dean would wait at the table waiting for Sam to get done. I would never tell either one of them this, but sometimes when I was watching them before bed, my head resting against Cas' chest, I would hear Sam's easy breathing as he slept. Only when Sam was for sure asleep would Dean seem to relax enough to even close his eyes.

Cas often times told me that Dean was afraid of losing his brother to Lucifer again, but Asariel was sure that the vessel crap was only one part of it. Sam had done this without telling any of us. We were left out of the loop while Sam went off to try and keep us safe. I could understand why Sam did what he did, but to go behind Dean's back like that. To just make us wonder where he was for over a month... It was hard.

Dean wandered on into the bathroom while Sarah sat on the bed that Cas and I would be sharing. She was straight back, and stiff. Her phone lit up beside her in a mocking light. Sam had scrunched up his brow in confusion, but I walked on forward to look at the caller I.D.

 _Unknown Number_

 _666-666-6669_

It kept buzzing on the bed, but Sarah didn't answer. Instead she looked at me with a small, sad smile and got up. "I guess this is where we part ways for the evening." She stated, grabbing the offending ringing mechanical object. If I didn't know Sarah any better I would have believed that she was gonna chuck it across the room and into the nearest wall. She didn't.

"Sarah, I-" A part of me wanted her to leave, she wasn't the same girl I once knew. She was darker, more secretive, didn't smile like she used to. Another part of me was screaming at her to stay, to forget the demon and let them keep her safe. But that would compromise my position and my father would easily locate me if he needed me. So instead I tried the next best thing, "When do you think you'll be back?"

Something broken seemed to shatter behind her eyes again, "I don't know... But I'll text you when I do." She went in for a hug, burying her face into my neck. "I'll miss you Asariel... Goodbye." When she pulled away I nearly gasped at what I saw. Her eyes were pure black, once again.

"Goodbye, Sarah." Then it was like she vanished, like Castiel did. I was alone, and only now realized that my arms were still at my sides, limp and hanging. Sam was watching and sighed.

I glanced back at him with a scared look upon my face. His eyes met mine, "We'll fix her, Asariel. We will find a cure, Sarah will not die a demon." I begged to God that he was right, that I wouldn't have to keep feeling a piece of my heart getting shredded apart every time I touched or talked to her.

But there was still something hanging on in the back of my mind. Something I told Sam a long time ago that I never really thought about until moments like this.

" _From what I've heard you suck at keeping promises."_

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

This was the strangest event that had occurred all day. Dean and Sam had returned from hunting early, much to my happiness. I had wanted to tell Sam that I had found the perfect gift for Castiel, dubbing Castiel's birthday on the third Thursday in June because I wanted to celebrate something for a change. But, of course, the moment they walk in Castiel appears with Nathaniel. The prophet had Balthazar in a headlock, and the british angel was grabbing for something in Nathaniel's other hand.

To say we were shocked was an understatement. My mouth of nearly touching the ground when Balthazar had gotten out of the headlock and proceeded to tackle Nathaniel across the room. Sam had run over to the both of them to split them up, but this resulted in him also getting thrown to the ground and tackled. Dean took to walking up to Castiel and asking him what was happening. "Nathaniel took away Balthazar's key to his wine cellar. The headlock only happened after Balthazar continued to try and reach the key. I got dragged into this when Balthazar had managed to get the key back for a moment and was running away from Nathaniel. I'm not entirely sure why we ended up here with you, but I think Bobby will be asking some questions when we get back... Several of his books will have tears in them."

Dean groaned, rubbing just behind his eyes. I understood, Bobby had a lot of books, he didn't like them getting ruined. After a while longer Dean walked over to the group that was still arguing, and split them apart. Helping Sam back to his feet. "Cut it out, when we get back to Bobby's I hope you're ready to get your butts whooped." Dean glared at the two, prophet and angel, then walked back over to where I was still sitting on the bed. He ruffled my hair, and smiled. "Hey, Asariel." He murmured.

I smiled at him and touched his arm. He was still warm from running around outside in the June sun. "Hey, Dean." He took his arm away, and wandered off then to the bathroom. I watched him close the door before turning back to the others in the room. Balthazar was mopping in a chair, while Nathaniel had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. Sam was still nursing a shoulder from the wrestling match. Eventually my eyes landed on Castiel, who was just watching the three with mild interest. I knew that Cas still got jealous of Dean sometimes.

The shower started when Cas finally looked at me. The smile on his face was genuine, and for the first time in a while I felt some weight lift off my shoulders. Sarah had only left last night, and I hadn't seen Cas until I was going to bed, and even then I was too tired to really look at him and wish him goodnight. Nonetheless he was gone in the morning, and I woke up Dean shaking me awake to tell me that they were going to go talk with the families and do research. My own research was still on the table from earlier. I had already had it relayed back to Sam before lunch.

"Asariel." Castiel's voice was gruff, but soft spoken. It was relaxing to say the least that he was even here. I needed him, that calming presence.

I nodded, "Castiel, babysitting as usual?" I asked, pointing at Balthazar. There was a soft smirk but Castiel didn't say anything. He and I knew about the small pranks here and there that Balthazar was known for causing. For a second I thought there was a blanket around me, but after a little while I saw the arms around my torso. Cas had switched from standing to sitting behind me and wrapping me up in his arms.

"I would not consider this," he gestured some to Balthazar and Nathaniel, "Babysitting. I am just keeping them out of trouble." I laughed, leaning back against him.

"That is considered babysitting, Cas." I felt him shrug, but he didn't seem to want to comment more on it. Sam came across the room then and sat down on the other bed. He glanced at us, but he seemed to turn away at the last second. I watched him for several minutes. Soon enough Dean walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulders... No shirt on.

I blushed hard, keeping my eyes on the floor. There was some uncomfortable shuffling around the room until I could finally hear Nathaniel, "Must I tell you every time? there is still a lady present."

 _*~| Bring Me Silence |~*_

The night was...

The night was sound.

No, the night was silent with only the sound of tree brushing leaves together in the wind. No one wandered the streets, no lights penetrated the streets below. Sarah walked along the road, eyes scanning the shadows. Something was amiss about this town that she was in, how desolate and quiet it was.

Another look into the shadows nearly made her cringe. The thick smell of sulfur wafted off the walls, which were coated in blood and one word was written along them. 'CROATOAN'. She didn't know what the word was meant for, how it had to be about anything significant in this day and age. She knew about the town that was seemingly obliterated overnight. Leaving only one word behind.

One sound. A cat. Sarah quickly looked back, but quickly started trudging forward. This time faster. "A demon should not be so easily startled by a vermin." There was a hiss then silence, Sarah looked back. Crowley stood there, the cat presumably gone.

"Crowley." She stated, turning fully towards him, "What is this place?" The older demon walked forward, offering his arm for her to take. Sarah did as asked and they started to wander the town once more.

The demons were silent for a long time, walking down the middle of the street rather than the sidewalk. Anytime they crossed a crossroads Crowley would tense up then relax once they'd passed through. "This was the place where Lucifer first rose Death." Sarah glanced at Crowley again, "Death the horsemen."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sarah asked, looking over to a hill that seemed to be burned. "I do not see why you must show me this place." There was a long sigh from Crowley, but he seemed eager to speak with her more.

"Lucifer called me here after he sent Death on his way. He told me that there was someone important that I must find... Find and turn." His eyes glazed over with mild hurt, "He didn't give me a name exactly, but just the riddle of words. 'She is angelic, better than even I was. But there is troubles in heart, that only you can give her.' He spoke of your troubles about Asariel. How you would give anything to protect her, to see her again." Crowley sighed again, "Miss Angel, after meeting you I knew very quickly that I wouldn't be able to keep anything from you. I knew that I wanted to share it all with you, but not... I will not allow you to fall... Angel."

Sarah blushed at Crowley's words. "You say such kind things, much as you did when helping me change into the creature that I am. Your heart does not seem so affected by the flames of Hell as you make them seem."

There was a small breeze that passed by them, this also carried the stench of sulfur. Sarah wanted to gag on the stench, but kept her feeling to herself. This was the smell of her people now, the ones that she had joined willingly for the safety of an angel. Well a part angel. "It makes me wonder how you can still hang around Miss Asariel, Angel of the Night, or Asariel Winchester." Sarah raised a brow to Crowley. The demon only shrugged, "Rumors start Angel, and your friend is amongst many of them."

She didn't doubt it. Of times when she was out and about with Crowley, Sarah overheard many conversations about Asariel and her relationships with Castiel and Dean. It also became a large spectacle once everyone learned that she was the Devil's child. Several had spoke of testing her, many demons of course, and seeing if she truly would be an heir to the throne of Hell. Sarah did not think that Asariel would agree to such rights.

"Asariel has never dated anyone. Many... Boys, for they were nothing more than that, have tried to win her heart now and again, but they failed to grasp that she wants a particular type." Her eyes glistened with mischief, "Though I don't think it's my place to say whom she'll truly stay with. She may choose both of them and wring them until they can offer her no more, or..."

Sarah stopped mid step, taking her arm out from Crowley's. The demon looked back at her as she looked up to the sky. It was slowly turning to dawn, and Sarah wondered where and what direction her paths would now take if she walked on with this man before her. Something within her yelled and screamed for her to turn her back, to begin a new life. It was the human in the back of her mind that stopped her, that craved for the power of a demon, that original sin since the dawn of time that made her want to see what this life could off.

Her eyes flickered back to Crowley, "Or she'll wait for one of them to die and go galavanting off with him until the end of time." The older demon shook slightly at Sarah's stare. She was menacing in her own way, and Crowley felt that if given the chance she would become one of the most feared demons in the realm.

 _A Nephilim and a Cambion are best friends... Wonder how that all will play out._ Crowley found himself wondering as he continued to stare at Sarah who had a grin widening across her face.

 **Next part coming soon!**


	3. Episode 2: Confused Heart

**I had a wedding** **…** **Here** **'** **s Episode 2. Hehe yeah, sorry about the long wait everyone!**

 **Disclaimer; I don** **'** **t own Supernatural or their characters.**

 **Please R** **e** **ad and Review!**

 **[Episode 2]**

 _| Confused Hearts |_

" _The heart is deceitful above all things, and desperately sick; who can understand it?"_

 _-Jeremiah 17:9_

Here is about the time you would think misfortune would take a break and leave us alone, but that didn't seem to be the case when the Winchesters were concerned. Michael was pacing the room, Castiel holding me from behind... Again. Dean sitting by the table with Sam who knows where. The sasquatch was no where to be seen and he'd only left fifteen minutes ago. He'd probably said where he was going but I had just gotten back from flying the town to scope out anything that seemed off, and Cas was with me. Dean was off grabbing food and Sam apparently took the keys and left. "He's probably researching, he'll be back late alright? Just tell us and we can explain to him-"

Michael cut Dean off with a glare, "When it is the safety of Heaven it cannot wait. Call your brother and bring him here. It concerns him greatly along with my niece." He gave me a quick glance. I watched my uncle for a long time, his unruly hair seemed to be lackluster and droopy. It was hard to see him so... flustered. Dean got on to calling Sam rather quickly. Castiel rubbed his hand subconsciously up and down my arm. He was worried as well.

With a click Dean turned around, "Sam will be here soon." Michael only nodded and took a seat for the first time since he arrived. He was tense and anxious, his leg bounced as he tried to focus on anything but the three people around him. I pulled from Cas' arms and walked over to Michael. Back before the fight with Lucifer I found out that I calmed Michael down a lot, more than Raphael did when he was stressed. My uncle must have sensed my presence near because he was on his feet quickly, and embraced me.

There was a slight tremor in Michael. He didn't say a word, however, so all I could really do was hug him back. It was really strange to see him like this, the general of the host so worried that he shook. The roar of the Impala came from outside. I was freed from Michael, but that didn't seem like something he wanted to do. Instead he faced the door, watching Sam walk in and set down a large leather bound book. The tall hunter finally turned to face the angel and that's when it felt like a bomb was about to drop on us and blow us all away.

Michael seemed to become speechless as we waited for him to speak. The air was very thick with tension, and almost the worst of it was radiating off Dean and Michael. I had returned to Castiel, allowing his arms to encircle me. When the general of the host finally opened his mouth I thought all of the air would be squeezed out of me by Castiel. "Heaven is in Civil War." I gasped and hit Castiel's arm to be released. It was the closet I was willing to come to death this morning.

Dean was now on his feet, "What?" Everyone seemed to scramble around then. Castiel was on his feet, standing in as much attention as he could. I was still sitting, but I could see Sam somewhat from my position on the bed. His eyes were wide. The worry rolled off of all of them in waves. "Why would there be a civil war now? Weren't all of your angel siblings gungho about the apocalypse?"

The oldest Archangel didn't reply, "They were, but since it's over now I'm thinking that some are upset about how it ended... One of them threatened to overthrow my position as general of the host, and place Lucifer there instead. My brother was at the gates!" Michael was losing control, actual control. I hadn't ever seen him like this. Flustered, so unsure of what to actually do.

I wanted to hug him again, give him comfort, but it didn't seem like that would do much good this time around. So instead I tried to calm down. Maybe if I was calm, they would all be a little less tense. Michael ran a hand through his hair, a trait that he seemed to pick up from spending most of his time with Dean after the fight with Lucifer. "So, what should we do? It's not like we can just go to heaven ourselves and tell them what they should do. Besides, even if we did they wouldn't listen to us." Sam sounded slightly defeated. This situation was getting worse and worse.

Michael was silent for a long time after that. His fingers acted like they were stuck in his hair, but after a little while he released his dark locks. He turned towards me, "Before I came here, I confronted Lucifer. He was, to say the least, confident. My brother seemed to think that he would win easily against me, and easily take you away... again, Asariel." A soft lump filled my throat. _What was that supposed to mean?_ "Lucifer, h-he wants to take over heaven. And if he succeeds then the human race is doomed, along with the angels."

"But what does he want with me? I can barely fly on my own without someone with me. And even when I do fly on my own it's from adrynalyne. I don't know any of my abilities. My best friend is a demon and I barely cope with that. What sort of gain would he even get from me?" There was a shared knowing look between Castiel and Michael.

It was a bit terrifying.

"Lucifer could teach you anything, and you're his daughter." My eyes widened more as Michael's voice grew more and more grave. "Besides, for every monarchy the king must produce an heir... And he did."

*~| _Bring Me Silence|~*_

Sarah had thought for a long time that demons were all ugly, mean, and had horns sprouting from their heads. It wasn't the case when she met some of Crowley co-workers. They looked like normal humans, just a little more like they'd gone through a meat grinder. They didn't pay her much mind as they talked with Crowley, the demons were discussing the location of some rare artifact or something like that. Sarah was bored and stopped listening in a long time ago. She didn't enjoy the business meetings.

The new demon only turned her head when there was an eerie silence from the group of four. They were staring at her, almost hungerly. Sarah considered going and walking away, but Crowley's face told her that they wouldn't be doing anything on his watch so she stayed put. "Gentlemen, retrieving our leaders most prized artifact would bring a large bonus to us, wouldn't you think?" Two of them nodded, bringing their eyes away from me. The last one kept his eyes steady.

"Yes, Lucifer will be most pleased if we bring it back to him. Come, we will find it and take it back." With that stated they left, the last demon smirking before smoking out. The dead human bodies flopped to the ground.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Amateurs." Sarah only stared at the bodies for a moment before looking back at Crowley. The demon was upset about something, she could tell that much, but what was on his mind she wouldn't know. "You'll return to Asariel's side in two weeks. Before then I'll need you to get me a few things. With a pretty face like yours I don't think anyone will really put up much of an argument." Sarah nodded.

"What do you need me to get?" Crowley had stood up from his seat, looking out the window that showed the dark streets of the city outside. They were somewhere in South Carolina, Sarah hadn't really looked for a name for the city either.

Crowley had turned slightly from where he stood, he was hesitant in what he wanted to say. This would be the first time that Sarah would leave for a mission without him. "It's in New York, Boston to be precise. Look for a man underneath the overpass, he'll hand you the merchandise." Now he turned to her fully, hands stuck deep in trench coat pockets. "If he asks you for anything, kill him. After you claim the item he won't be of any use anymore."

Sarah's eyes widened. _Kill him?_ She hadn't ever-Never even considered... But there was a small part of her that wanted to. That small desire to see blood run onto the ground with a grin on her face. To know that it was her that had- "I'll be back in a few days then. Caio." And she was gone.

*~| Bring Me Silence |~*

Rain pattered on the outside of the window. Her fingers followed some of the drops as they fell down the smooth edge of the glass. Bringing her hand away Asariel looked out to the group of men with her in the room. Michael had left to report back to heaven. Sam was going through the book he'd brought back, but Cas and Dean were both bent over in thought. Dean sat at the side table, ringing his hands together. Asariel thought that he might possibly rub his hands raw. Castiel was leaning against the wall, scrunched and away from everyone else in the room.

She would have focused to look at his wings, but Asariel didn't feel like it at the time. The Nephilim just wanted to sleep, this task proved to be impossible with all the tension in the room.

"You're worried." Sam stated, glancing from the book to look at the only female in the room. The Nephilim turned to look at him and smiled. It was still hard to believe that Sam was Lucifer's true vessel, that he had even inhabited the tall man just a few months prior. With the caring way that he was and kindness that he brought out, Asariel didn't think any form of evil would be able to penetrate him.

She shifted to face the hunter, "So I am, but forgive me if the mood from everyone else in the room makes me that way." An almost amused grin came over the older man's face. It was a hint, a big one at that, to the other two in the room. They physically relaxed after that, but Asariel could still see their minds at work with the problems presented. Asariel brought her knees up to her chest, "Whatcha reading, Sam?" she asked, looking at the cover but noticed that no title was shown.

He flipped a few pages to what she presumed to be the title page, "Demon syllabus. It shows different demon sightings throughout history and how they 'cured' them of it. Most of them were possessions but I'm hoping that I can find an actual demon and see if they were actually cured." He turned back to where he was in the book, "There isn't much that we can actually do for heaven, with it being just us, but I figured why not at least figure out a way to demolish a demonic threat so heaven only has themselves to worry about."

Asariel nodded and got off the bed. She did a quick stretch before grabbing her rain jacket and an umbrella. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, getting to his feet. The Nephilim glanced back at the eldest hunter.

"I'm gonna walk to the diner to get some food. I bet people across the street can your stomach." There was a light blush across Dean's face but nonetheless he grabbed his jacket from the table and walked towards her.

"I'll go with you, it's raining pretty hard out there," He zipped up his jacket, "Wouldn't want you getting sick." Asariel widened her eyes slightly and smirked before nodding. It had been a while since just she and Dean had gone and done anything together alone.

They left the motel room, leaving Castiel and Sam watching after them. Dean took the umbrella from Asariel's hand and held over the both of them, holding it over her while she got into the impala. He slammed the door shut after he too got in and threw the umbrella on the floor at his feet. "I think I'll grab some pie while we're there. Got a sweet tooth on ya today?" Asariel contemplated for a while.

They were stopped at a red light, "Apple." She stated, "Granny apple pie." Asariel turned to him with a grin. He was beaming back at her.

"Just what I was thinking."

Dean was in the diner next to Asariel who was looking at the menu feverishly. She couldn't decide what she wanted, but the waitress in front of them wasn't in any hurry. She was looking Dean all over anyways, and probably appreciated the lengthy view. "Strawberry salad," She finally told the waitress who was writing it down on the pad in front of her quickly. "Also we'll get a garden salad, and a bacon cheeseburger with an extra pattie."

"You mean a double bacon cheeseburger?" Asariel blushed, and nodded. The waitress only chuckled, "It's alright, you're doing fine. People come in here and do things like that all the time." Asariel almost expressed her thanks when Dean eventually chimed in.

"Make that two double bacon cheeseburgers, and a coke to drink. Also two teas, and a water." Dean pulled out his wallet then, "We'll take this to go." The waitress nodded and wrote it all down before heading to the back. The heat was still on her cheeks and Asariel sat at a stool, hiding her head in her arms.

Dean had taken a seat beside her, facing the door rather than the counter. "So," Dean moved his head to look at the Nephilim, "mind telling me what's really got you down in the dumps?"

Asariel raised her head a moment, looking to the hunter with a slightly confused stare. "What do you mean?"

He waved his hand slightly, keeping his elbow rested on the counter. "Back at the motel, Sam said you were worried. What was on your mind?" Asariel felt a weight drop in her stomach, and it was sitting there getting bigger and bigger.

"Uh..." She glanced away. "Well, it's hard to say a single problem that I thought about. I'm worried about Michael, what he'll have to do if his army won't listen to him. I'm worried about Sarah... I'm afraid. She's a-" She stopped her sentence short when she saw someone looking at her from the corner of their eye. The Nephilim gulped slightly, murmuring to herself, "A demon." She shook her head, "That's not something a girl my age should really worry about. I'm 17... Well, actually I'll be 18 soon. Three days, but for once I'm not all that excited about it." She groaned slightly. "My only wish is that this chaos just stops and I can just... Live without so much fear and resentment."

Her head returned to her arms and she was close to crying again. Macy would be making a big deal out of this birthday, she would have made a big cake, one that had awful icing handwriting on it with bitter tasting strawberries on top because they came from a too ripe plant they had growing in the back. Phil would have woken her up by crawling up beside her and singing happy birthday beautifully as it would rouse her awake. She'd get a new shirt or something from them. Maybe even that new book she'd wanted to read when it came out the month before. Then Sarah would come over, and they would have a sleep over... Giggle about boys that they liked, and what they thought about going somewhere over the weekend.

Life used to be so simple.

Dean's hand landed on Asariel's shoulder and the Nephilim looked up, suddenly startled. His face gave away all the concern he had for her, but there was another emotion there that she couldn't place. "Trust me, I wish that you weren't dragged into this either." Asariel nodded, but before she could reply the bag with their food was set down in front of them.

The hunter paid. They were off again into the welting making rain. The ride was silent, the food hot against Asariel's legs as she held it. The drinks were in between her and Dean. The ice sloshed around as they made quick turns back to the motel. The Nephilim checked the time, only a half hour had passed.

As they pulled up into the parking lot, Dean quickly made his way around to the other side. He held the umbrella up for Asariel as she brought the food and drinks out. The rain hadn't let up at all on their way back, and it almost felt like the umbrella was gonna fall apart by how hard the rain was hitting it.

They dashed for the overhang that blocked the rain from the opening to their room. Asariel waited near the door for Dean to unlock the door. Her pant legs were pretty wet and she was shivering because of it. The hunter was taking a while to grab the key. "Dean, please hurry u-" Her speech cut off, lips against her own. Her heart fluttered slightly, and she kissed back only slightly. The bag in her arm faltered some, but was caught by Dean who eventually pulled back.

The two stared for a moment, before Dean had the door unlocked and held it open for her. They didn't speak, didn't react, they acted like it hadn't happened.

But it had...

 **Please review!**

 **See you again soon!**


	4. Episode 3: Hey Jude

**Guess who finally was able to finishing that chapter! *** **C** **heers***

 **Now I hope you enjoy, a few juicy things will be coming up in later chapters and I sure don** **'** **t want you to miss out!**

 **Disclaimer; I don** **'** **t own Supernatural!**

 **[Episode 3]**

| _**Hey Jude**_ |

" _To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there_ "

-Barbara Bush

I've never enjoyed watching exorcisms, they always looked so painful and I can't get the image of Sarah in that situation out of my mind. Head thrashing from side to side, an inhuman sound coming from her mouth as the latin forced the demon out of her. Castiel said that it would be impossible for that to happen, that Sarah wouldn't be able to leave her body for another year or so. It was something about getting your soul used to the corruption. I always shivered at a thought like that, to think that some day Sarah and I won't be able to see eye for eye.

A loud and vicious scream reached my ears and I held them in an attempt to get rid of the awful noise. There was a comforting hand on my back and I let myself lean back into it. To heck with looking strong right now.

It finally stopped after a few seconds. Sam and Dean walked away from the devil's trap and sighed. "Piece of crap knew nothing about what Lucifer's plans to invade heaven were." He muttered, throwing the duffle on the trunk where I sat. The items inside jostled about and I was relieved that they were finished for the day. Sam looked exhausted. He'd exercised three demons today and I wanted to do nothing but get him a nice place to sleep and some warm food.

The tall hunter caught my eye and smiled. I found myself smiling back until I heard Dean muttering next to me. "Back to the drawing board. Sammy, let's go and find another one of those sons of-"

"No," I growled, jumping off the trunk and scowling at Dean. The oldest hunter raised a brow. "Sam's done enough tonight. You've made him perform three of these exorcisms and he's exhausted. We start again tomorrow, but no more tonight." I grabbed Sam's arm and trudged him towards the passenger door. There was little resistance from the taller man, but lots of grumbling came from Dean as he walked around to the driver's side, after putting the duffle in the trunk. When I climbed into the back Castiel was already there, only looking out the front of the impala.

We drove in a long silence, Dean wasn't happy and I was sure that the radio would turn on soon. I put my head in my hand, looking out the window and gave a small sigh. The radio turned onto a soft volume. Soon enough I began tapping my finger to the music. The song was renegade by Styx, and I enjoyed it when it came on. Sam once told me that he liked the song simply because it reminded him of Dean a little bit.

When it ended the next songs into started, _'Hey Jude, don't make it bad.'_ I began to hum slightly, and smiled. I liked this song too. When I looked over at Castiel I saw his eyes trained on Dean. I gave the older hunter curious look over and noticed his shoulders stiff as boards. It was a lot different from Sam's lax position as he too began humming along. _'Hey Jude, don't be afraid.'_

Dean's death grip on the wheel wasn't letting up. I looked at the radio and looked away a second. Sam didn't seem to notice his brother's reaction to the song. _'And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain.'_ Slowly my lips parted as I started singing along with it. _'Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.'_

He caught my eyes in the mirror, as if begging me to stop. I shook my head, and prompted with my hands for him to join in. _'By making his world a little colder.'_ I kept going, hearing Sam join in about the fourth verse.

Castiel didn't know the song, but I could hear a small hum come from his throat. And once the fifth verse started to come around Dean's baritone voice chimed in. _Hey Jude, don't make it bad._ I smiled at him then, singing a little louder. Sam did the same, and so did Dean. Eventually we got to the ending line and belted it out. _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude._

We kept driving for a while after that song finally finished, singing along eventually to all the classics we all knew. Even _I love Rock'n Roll_ came on and Castiel shocked us all by knowing the lyrics to that one. We laughed several times when voices would crack at a high note. Dean would sing the guitar parts, and slam his hands against the wheel at the beat of the drum.

This night taught me something. You have to tell Dean to his face to take a break. Sam doesn't usually argue with Dean. And _Hey Jude,_ is the most precious song in the world, and can bring Dean out of his shell if you know how to do it.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

Michael wasn't sure what compelled him to walk out of his office that day, but he never would say that it was the tingling in his spine, or the ruffling of his feathers. The note had been sent none too long ago, and he was still in shock about it. The southern gate had been closed and locked. The front gates were overwhelmed with souls from the human realm that some angels were having a hard time keeping up with the task.

The host general sighed as he stood amongst his brethren. Several of them still nursed wounds made from angel blades. Solum and dark looks were upon their features as Michael passed. It was hard to see them like this, so desolate, rundown. He wished that there were a way to make the sun shine brighter to them. Perhaps the return of Gabriel, as Raphael once suggested, but that was beyond the abilities of Michael.

Onward.

Clenching and unclenching his fist Michael considered visiting his niece again. She was a pleasant comfort and was a good voice of reason. When he was around her it was like he was in the throne room of his father as a fledgling. Watching over Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel as they all played with one another. It was peace and comfort.

He shook the thought from his head and continued on. That was until a seraph ran up to him, his feathers ruffled up to the point that they looked like they would pop from his back. "Samandriel?" Michael asked, bewildered. The angel huffed and puffed, as if he were actually in need of air to function in Heaven.

"At the gate. *huff puff* News! *huff puff* Must tell *huff puff* Prophet." Samandriel's hand fell to his knees drawing in unneeded breaths.

"For Heaven's sake Samandriel, just spit it out already!" Michael was growing tired of this display. Maybe he should reconsider his last thought about visiting Asariel.

Samandriel took in a final breath. "A nephilim. He claims to be an archangel's son. The messengers. He asks for you general." Michael felt as if he needed to breath now as well. Could there truly be another nephilim? Another one of his brothers having had affairs with humans? Wait a minute...

"Gabriel's son?" Samandriel nodded. This was perplexing to Michael. Why hadn't Gabriel mentioned anything to him before? Before the seraph could explain anymore Michael made his way to the gates, going past several of his court members until he reached the end. In front of him stood a boy, close to 23 years in age, and behind his back were white brown tipped double wings. Much like an archangels.

Michael approached the struggling nephilim who was trying to use his strength against the guardian of the gate. "That's enough, I'll take him with me." the guardian stopped, but hesitated a moment as the nephilim walked past. The host leader couldn't hear him but he knew that insults out of the wazoo were pouring from his mouth. _Definately Gabriel's son._

Shaking his head Michael lead the nephilim away from where anyone could see them. For this moment he actually got a good look at his nephew. His hair was that mousy brown like Gabriel's vessel, and his eyes were chocolate brown with a golden rim. He wasn't exactly tall by any means, and his facial features were more chiseled than Gabriel's ever were. Though Michael would admit that it was probably his brothers sweet tooth that kept him from get any chiseled features.

"Look if you wanna stare all day, I can send you a picture. But I really do need to talk with you." Michael looked back up into his eyes. The nephilim was serious, and seemed more worried. The host general nodded, taking a seat on a bench that he made appear. The nephilim joined him.

His leg was bouncing with nerves, and his breath was coming out with short spurts. He bit his lip. Not a trait of Gabriel's. Who was his mother? Michael could only wonder. "My father... I know, I've heard stories that he's dead. I've come to terms with it if he is, but I just have to know..." There was slight hurt in the boy's eyes. Michael hated to be the bearer of bad news but it had to be done. He gave a slight nod, and the boys head dropped almost immediately.

If it weren't for the small tears falling from his face Michael would have thought the boy was dead from grief alone. Some odd minutes passed by before the nephilim boy finally looked back up. "Sorry, I guess..." He sniffed again. "Even when you tell yourself you're ready, it always seems to hit you like cold water to the face." He whipped his eyes again. Michael put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He patted the hand as a thanks. "When he first told me who he was, I was a little more than shocked to say the least. I didn't think angels were real up to that point. Mom said that she found out what dad was just before my birth. Turns out he saved mom before she could die having me." The boy smiled, "I owe my father my mother's life and my own."

Michael was still shell shocked and didn't speak. Memories of a fledgling Gabriel still popped through his head. His situation wasn't the same as Asariel's, he was able to grow up with parents and know them. Asariel grew up without her mother and without knowing her father for years. Even with finding out she didn't have much of a solid ground to stand on since Lucifer gave her such bipolar emotions. "I'm Mark, by the way. I have two more brothers too, Malachi, and my youngest Levi. They are Gabriel's children as well... I just thought that maybe... You would want to know us? I mean... Dad said he wasn't very close with you, but a few months ago he started talking about you and how now you've seemed to change. I thought maybe that would mean you would visit us or something like that."

The archangel smiled, "I would like to get to know you and your brother's but there's someone I think that you should meet. She's new to the nephilim world and perhaps you can help her to understand what she is." Mark tilted his head but nodded.

"Uh, okay. But I have class in the morning and my professors are pretty stingy, so I can't stay too late." Michael nodded and got up. Asariel was in for a shock.

*~| Bring Me Silence |~*

Castiel hated, beyond words, the smell of the pit. How it lingered over Dean for weeks after he'd raised him from perdition was nauseating. Now when he had to meet up with these demons the stench still lingered. He hoped that these meetings would stop soon.

Lucifer was pulling tight strings around this seraph. It was uncomfortable. Castiel had always thought that being under his command would be more loose and carefree. He'd had several friends in Lucifer's garrison before his fall that said he was a fun leader and would let them do whatever they pleased unless there was a battle. Now it was like a weighted ton of bricks that got heavier and heavier the more Castiel got mixed in.

"Where's Lucifer?" He asked, sick of watching the demons converse with one another like he wasn't there. They gave him a disinterested look before going back to the conversation from before. This only added fuel to Castiel's already burning fire. He didn't want to do this. Asariel was asleep, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the motel and sleep next to her. Calm any nightmare that came during her sleep.

Instead here he was. Waiting. "Impatience is not becoming on you brother." A voice stated from above Castiel. The seraph glanced up a moment before hearing a startled cry from one of the demons in front of him. He pulled out his angel blade but it was soon taken out of his hand and in the possession of the devil himself.

Castiel's mouth ran dry for a moment. He hadn't expected the angel to appear like that, let alone smite two of his own underlings. In his hand was Castiel's blade. It wasn't crafted for him, Castiel wasn't a high enough rank. Standard issue and effective, and that was all that Cas really cared about in the heat of a battle.

"A fine blade. You keep it very sharp." Castiel's hands clenched into a fist. The former archangel was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh don't be like that brother, I haven't even told you why I called for a meeting tonight." Lucifer tossed the blade back to the seraph. Castiel caught it with ease but didn't stuff it back into his coat. He didn't dare.

The devil took a seat on bolder and faced Castiel for a moment. "I have another little project for you, nothing special, but I just want you to let me know if Asariel comes into contact with any other nephilim." Castiel raised a brow, causing the elder to laugh, "I know it is an odd request, but I have to keep my little girl safe. What better way than to have my... Future son-in-law, as humans would say, keep track of her. Wouldn't you agree?"

Castiel felt odd in this situation. The devil sounded, acted, and spoke as if he loved his daughter. He knew himself what love was like, but between a father and a daughter... It was only observed from a distance. He could recall Jimmy, and how he had loved his daughter Claire. She loved him back, smiled when he would walk into a room and laugh as he would hold up and play with her. That was adoration and love on a human scale, could the seraph really know what it would be like on an angelic scale.

"Anyone in particular you're looking for... brother?" He didn't mean to hesitate, but Lucifer seemed to blow it off as it didn't seem to affect him.

The grin that masked his face was sinister, "If you happen to run across a boy named Mark, I wouldn't be upset if I was notified. The big catch, however, would be another, a girl. Her name is Elizabeth. Trust me when I say that you will know her when you see her." That's when the devil decided to wink, and was gone. Castiel shivered slightly from the chill left in the air before flying back himself.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

"Two scones please." Elizabeth handed the cashier the money quickly as she said it, and was soon handed two hot blueberry scones. "Thank you." Then walked on away, small gracing her lips as she walked down the sidewalk. Detroit was bustling with life, making Elizabeth more full of happiness with every step.

She veered off towards a park and took a seat on a bench. Beside her she sat one of the scones before looking about the park. Kids ran rampant as their parents watched on. Elizabeth envied the fact that children were so carefree and innocent. It would often remind her of when she was in England as a girl and would go to the park with her mom.

A gust of wind flipped her hair to the side. Pulling it back Elizabeth glanced to the side to look at the man sitting next to her. Chuck Shurley wasn't big by any means. He didn't look like he could win in a fight at all. Elizabeth knew better than to underestimate a small man, however.

"He's looking for you." Chuck stated, holding up the scone to his mouth and taking a small bite from it. Elizabeth did the same. They sat and watched a moment longer.

"Shall I go back to England? Hide behind history, and keep my head down?" She asked scowling slightly at her pastry. Chuck seemed to smile at that before taking another bite.

He wiped his mouth, "You'll be needed. This is not a fight they can win alone. Even with him fighting alongside them." Elizabeth smiled even brighter at that, finishing off the rest of her scone.

"Then I'll get going then. Wish me luck, grandfather." Then she disappeared, leaving only a gentle breeze from her departure.

 **Please make sure to leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it! ^^**

 **Coming soon!**

 **Episode 4!**


	5. Update

Hey there!

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I've started school up again and I've just gotten to the point where I had lost inspiration in this story. But I was checking my Emails recently and… Well, due to some of the reviews I'll be picking up this story again. I'll be looking over my notes and all my material before really getting back into the story and plot.

Be preparing for a new chapter coming soon!

(Hopefully this Saturday)

~BlitzFreak


	6. Episode 4: I Found a Liquor Store

**Author's note!**

 **It's been a while, don't I know it. I lost a lot of inspiration for this story a long while back and I'm glad to say that it's up and running again with, hopefully, better writing than before. You might have to be patient with me. I'm currently in school and it's midterms. I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday that I can. Those are typically my only free days during the week. I'll let you know if there won't be an update that week. If there won't be one that weekend I'll try to get it up during the week. There is a point, however, that I'll be gone for several days… I'll try to get chapters done early so that they can be posted on time.**

 **I also want to thank reviews who were persistent on telling me to update. You are the reason I picked the story back up again. I will admit that I lost inspiration mostly because of the lack of activity and feedback that I was getting. Thank you for bringing my spark back.**

 **But now… We go ON!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural or its characters!**

 **I own Nathaniel, Asariel, and Sarah.**

 **WARNING characters may be OCC slightly. Do not like it? Then do not read it.**

 **[Episode 4]**

| I found a liquor store |

" _I'm a special drunkard... I drink too much._ _"_

 _-Bon Scott_

Asariel stirred from her bed at Bobby's. They had driven there after the last hunt with word from Castiel that Michael wanted them to meet someone in the morning. They had only arrived late in the evening and passed out in their respected beds close to one in the morning. Asariel had taken to staying in the room furthest down the hall next to Dean and Sam's.

She yawned before crawling from her warm ball of covers and going to the bathroom. Castiel wasn't there this morning, but most of the time he left her to get ready while he went downstairs to allow the others to know she was awake. Another yawn and she began to brush her teeth in tired strokes. Her hair was almost a rats nest. She hadn't had the best dream last night.

The landscape was dark, a single light had shown it to be an alleyway. In the light was a boy, Matthew. His eyes were wide and scared as they had been when he realized what Lucifer was going to do to him. The blade flashed again and again. She had been shocked that the dream alone didn't jolt her awake, but it never seemed to be enough to wake her up.

Eyes flashing open suddenly with the same vivid image of her dream Asariel quickly finished up her morning duties before rushing down the stairs. Human contact or conversations usually kept the dream at bay. When she arrived at the kitchen's entrance what she saw was the typical routine.

Bobby was grumpy, per usual, with a cup of coffee in his hand. He'd always refused to talk until at least two cups were already finished. Dean was sitting, eating eggs and bacon that Bobby must have prepared already. Sam had coffee and eggs, along with a newspaper in his hand as he looked for a case. Castiel was standing in front of the fridge, arms folded with his eyes closed. As if he were listening intently to someone. Nathaniel didn't come down this early, but the slight creeks of the floorboards above let her know that he was up and around.

Asariel smiled at the normalcy of it all. It was as if everything were back to the way it was before Lucifer attacked. That was... Until Michael called out from the living room. Asariel was the first to arrive in the room, but she stopped short at the sight. There was a young man, shortish, mouse brown hair and brown gold rimmed eyes like her own. Another shock to her system were the visible double wings behind him. They were large and dare she say magnificent to look at.

Everyone filed in smoothly after her, not seeming to notice anything different about the boy at Michael's side. The archangel placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Everyone, this is Mark, Gabriel's son." There was a calm silence, everyone watching Mark in case...

"Hello."

Asariel blinked when he seemed to direct his greeting to her. "Hey," She answered back in a dumb way. "Y... Your wings are-" The wings fluttered in embarrassment. His cheeks were slightly red. "handsome." She finished drawing her eyes away from the feathers.

Mark bit his lip slightly, "Uh, thanks. I've been told they look like my dads... Yours look pretty. I've never seen wings like your before." This time Asariel blushed and turned away slightly.

"I've never seen my wings." She tells him, looking down to the ground. Mark seemed to flush at that and turned away. Everyone else in the room shifted awkwardly as they were watching the both of them. Dean had taken to standing close to where Michael was standing and seemed to be silently asking the archangel who the newcomer was that was standing before them all. Dean, to the say the least, was not graced with an answer.

Asariel glanced around the room to everyone else, each one begging the silent question, "Uh, what brings you here?" Mark gave a vague shrug and took a seat on one of Bobby's chairs. Asariel took a seat not too far away, though she could see all of the other men shift and follow them. Sam was the only one who also took a seat, though he was seemingly looking for something in Bobby's desk. Asariel could only guess what it was that he was searching for.

Mark nervously chewed his cheek, seeming to cause more pain than he thought and stopped soon as he had. "Michael brought me here. He thought that I might be able to help you attain your abilities better." Asariel glanced to Michael to confirm this, and the archangel gave a small nod. She went back to Mark. "I know that sounded far fetched, but I only just learned about you from Michael on the way here. I hadn't even known that there were more Nephilim. Had I I would have gotten to know you far sooner." Mark seemed to smile at her then. "I hope that, even though this visit will be short, that you wouldn't mind allowing ourselves to get to know each other before attempting these lessons."

The daughter of the Devil contemplated for a moment before glancing just behind her shoulder. She saw Sam just over it, but she knew that her wing should be blocking her view. It's what she was wanting and craved. If she could see her wings, then she might be able to truly grasp what it is that makes other angels stare at them for hours on end. "I think that could potentially be a good idea. When would you be able to get together?" She asked, looking at him once more.

Mark shrugged only slightly. "I'll tell Michael when. I'm in the middle of summer classes and have quite a few tests to study for this week." With that Mark stood up and cracked his back. "I'll be seeing you around then. I don't want to be a bother, but I do have to get to my class." Mark nodded to the archangel then and even looked back to Castiel and Asariel. When he was finished he rose his wings behind his back and he was gone.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

Asariel wandered from room to room after the meeting with Mark. She couldn't stay still for more than a few minutes before she would get excited and start buzzing about doing random little things to straighten up the room. Castiel had taken to watching her for part of that time, thus allowing for Dean and Sam to go and get food for the afternoon and evening. Bobby was off and away with a car repair out in the lot. "I could use my abilities for once." She whispered, turning to the angel. Castiel didn't seem to react to her, but gave a solemn look. Slowly she walked over to the angel and sat down across from him only to grab his hand and pull it towards her. "Come on, be at least a little happier when I'm telling you this. I've been praying for an opportunity like this."

Castiel pulled his hand away then with some vigor. "I don't see why you want his help. I would be able to help you as much as he could." Asariel was slightly shocked but didn't go to hold his hand again. It wasn't often that Castiel was in a mood like this, but when he was it was best to let him vent it out. But he didn't do that this time, instead he got up and started to walk the room, looking anywhere but where she was seated. "He just isn't qualified to teach you. What if you lose control? He probably doesn't have much power as you do. You'll overwhelm him. You have the power of Lucifer running through your veins, the second strongest angel in existence... I don't approve."

Asariel stared at Castiel for a long time before shaking her head. "Cas, I'm doing this. You're really busy as it is. I don't want to put anything else on you if I can help it. I'm thankful that you feel that way, and want to protect me. But I'm not gonna give up this chance because you don't think it's a good idea." Castiel threw his arms up in frustration and started pacing again. With that Asariel sighed. It wasn't too long afterwards that Dean and Sam walked back in through the front door, their arms filled with food. Sam carried in grocery bags to kitchen while Dean set out the carryout that they got for lunch. It wasn't till he turned around that he noticed the odd silence between the two angels and raised a brow.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked, turning back around to set out the food. Asariel would have nodded but instead glanced at Castiel. The angel of the Lord wasn't looking at Dean, in fact, he seemed to be even more angry than before. When neither one of them answered Dean looked back at the both of them. "Guess not. What's go his painties in a twist?" His question was directed at Asariel, so that she might answer, but that wasn't the case when Castiel seemed to just explode on the hunter.

His hands were shaking badly when he started yelling. "I do not wear panties Dean, and I will not be wearing them! I do not twist panties either." The angel began walking towards the door. "If you are only back to insult me and 'poke' fun then I will leave. You can pray if you need me." Before Asariel could ask him to stay, however, the angel was gone. The Nephilim sighed at this and ran her fingers through straight hair.

Dean seemed almost fixated on the spot where Cas had just disappeared from. She didn't want to ask him if this had happened before. Castiel had always been generally calm when he had been around her. But when Mark showed up it was like he prickled up like a cat, hissing and spitting. "No worries, Asariel. I'm sure he'll come back tonight." The Nephilim jumped when she felt the older mans lips kiss the top of her head. She blushed lightly and ducked her head. She hoped that Cas would be back tonight. She didn't think she'd sleep well without him there beside her. Knowing that he was safe.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

Dean didn't speak all that much for the rest of the evening. I wasn't going to blame him. Castiel seemed to be his best friend and for the angel to suddenly blow up on him like that. My thoughts wandered for the rest of the hour, I was no longer as excited as I had been earlier and I just wanted to sleep. I wanted my angel to come back and lay beside me, even though I knew that he didn't sleep like I would. It was getting close to midnight when Castiel arrived again, only this time seeming to be a little out of whack. He wasn't stalk straight like he usually was. His spine was lucid and hunched, I noticed that he held his head as if he were experiencing a bad headache. "Cas?" I quietly called out. Sam and Dean had gone off to a bar to scope out and research their current hunt, so she was the only one in the room.

The angel seemed to jump at my voice, though I was surprised that he did. I hadn't spoken all that loudly. "Asariel, don't talk so loud." Haphazardly Castiel walked over to the beds, taking a seat on mine though still keeping his head in between his hands.

This body language wasn't all that familiar to me, but enough times of seeing Sarah handle Kyndra when she was out on Friday nights led me to think the most logically conclusion. "Are you drunk?" There was a long bout of silence before Castiel hissed when I hit him. It didn't hurt me at all, but I found a little bit of satisfaction when he looked pained. "I can NOT believe you! You are an angel of the Lord, Castiel. You don't just get to waltz around and drink as much booze as you wish. What if Lucifer had shown up? Taken me away again? What would you have been able to do then?"

Castiel didn't answer me. The only shift in his posture was his hands, which moved over his eyes in an act of shame. I didn't stick around much longer with him after that and took off to the bathroom where I locked the door and kept a wall between us for a couple of minutes. To think that I had wanted him to show up, to climb into bed with me so that I could sleep. I was so stupid to think that tonight would go over smoothly after he'd had a couple hours to calm down. I waited a while longer until I heard the knock on the door. I contemplated throwing the toilet paper again at him like I had before when I was mad at him. Instead I unlocked the door but didn't walk out of it. If he wanted to fix this he could come to me.

When he entered the restroom I stared at him. His eyes looked clear and more focused now, which was good in my eyes. At least he knew not to talk drunk to me. He stood in the doorway for a while before walking over and standing by me. "I'm sorry..." He murmured, though I could tell that he didn't want to speak up. I could understand why. A moment of weakness. Just a moment. She nodded.

"I know." With that I was helped up to my feet and brought along back into the room where we settled on the mattress. I faced him and ran my hand across his chest before trailing it up to his face. His face spoke a thousand words that jumped out clearly to me. Castiel was scared. His eyes were clouded with a foreshadowing of something awful to come. But I couldn't bring myself to ask him what that was. I was sure that I would learn what it was soon anyways. What was a bit of mystery for a night? We deserved a little bit of peace.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

Elizabeth walked quietly through the thrall of people. She didn't care where she was going, but she knew that what she needed was nearby. Her footsteps got quicker when she heard people behind her exclaiming and shouting at someone pursuing her. She knew that she had been fool to think that she'd been forgotten by the likes of them, that they would leave her alone. She took a quick right and crossed the road. Cars zig zagged after her as she got across and walked into a shop.

It was cute, if she were to give her opinion, but she didn't stay idle. She grabbed a wig from the back and a coat. Putting it on over her shirt and wrapping a scarf around her waist Elizabeth finally places the wig over her already put up hair and walked out the back of the shop. She didn't hear anyone behind her, but she knew that they wouldn't be far behind if she didn't get out fast.

Back on the street Elizabeth walked into a park. She stopped at a bench and settled down, glancing both directions every once in awhile. As some people passed by she grabbed a newspaper from one and opened it, but made sure to keep her view unobscured. She wouldn't be caught here. She needed to get to the others, they would need her help. Mark wouldn't be enough to help her. Elizabeth bit her lip and glanced around again discreetly. "Need some help?"

She glanced to her right to the other side of the bench. There sat Chuck who bit into a granny apple and grinned. Elizabeth scowled but didn't turn him away. "I would have thought you'd make sure I wasn't recognized by demons so easily. I've been running from them for the past four hours." Chuck seemed to chuckle at that and took another bite.

"I was protecting you. I do not abandon my creations so quickly." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. The newspaper drooped from her hands and settled inside of her lap. "I'll get you closer. But I cannot show myself to them. They know me as someone else and it is not time for them to know the truth about me." Elizabeth nodded again.

With one last glance around Elizabeth felt herself transported to a new area. She could feel Mark's presence nearby and she quickly followed its trace. She was cautious and made sure to watch for anyone following her. When she reached the house she knocked quickly, bouncing on the balls of her feet until she saw the door creak open. When her eyes met Mark's the nephilim looked around before beckoning her inside. With a final look outside he closed the door and turned out the light. A small glow shone from underneath the door.

 **Please Review and leave a favorite if you enjoyed**


	7. Episode 5: Brought Me Home

**Author's note:**

 **Here is Episode 5! It's a little shorter than the others, but I think it's good with what it's got. The next chapter a lot will be happening with Sarah and Elizabeth. And then a few chapters later we'll see Mark show up again. Just stay tuned to learn more ;)**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own SUPERNATURAL or its characters.**

 **Now…**

 **[Episode 5]**

| _**Brought Me Home**_ |

" _No one leaves home unless home is the mouth of a shark._ "

-Unknown

She didn't mind the smell of coffee that morning so much as she was just dead tired. Asariel nursed her cup like it was her only lifeline and she'd die without it. Castiel was outside talking with Dean about the case. She didn't mind that only she woke up to a nightmare instead of a kiss on the forehead. Perhaps she relied too much on Castiel at times when it came to sleep. Asariel smirked to herself slightly. She was comparing an angel of the Lord to sleep pills. Dean and Cas eventually reentered the room, Sam just behind them. He seemed to be chipper this morning though Asariel had known that Sam was probably going without a hangover unlike Dean.

Without really any ques everyone started to pack up their belongings and head out the door. Asariel had grabbed her backpack and sketch book before following after Sam to the Impala. They'd found a case just last night and Asariel was itching to get out onto the road again. It was hard to admit sometimes but the hunting life was just so much more free than that of a regular person. Sure she understood why the boys didn't typically enjoy their life, it was full of pain and idiotic crap that shouldn't happen to them. But they were happy at times. She saw it in the way that Dean looked at Sam, knowing that he didn't have to share his brother with the whole world and that they could be together. Asariel couldn't really even imagine Sam as a lawyer by this point. He was a hunter. He wouldn't understand normal life... Away from his brother. Living in a different house. Not seeing him everyday of his life. Asariel didn't think she could go a day without seeing either one of them either by this point. "You're really stuck la-la land aren't you?" Asariel's eyes snapped forward. She hadn't realized that they'd gone on the road already.

"I'm a little distracted." She murmured with a small smile, and she shifted till her butt was on the edge of the seat. "What's up?" Both brothers looked at each other with amusement before Dean turned down his music to really speak up.

"We're heading down to Texas for a case. I asked if Phil and Macy would be in town so that you could drop by for a visit. We thought making a stop there wouldn't be that bad..." Asariel thought back to her old home with her aunt and uncle. Though she wasn't sure how to express her feelings for Phil and Macy anymore. She loved them, she didn't doubt that, but she just wasn't sure how to address them. They took care of her. They knew who she was before she did. They were angels...

"They should be home. I'll text Macy and let her know that we will be by in a few hours. She'll be happy to see me I'm sure. Plus, I'm certain that she'll want to talk with you guys and ask what we've been up to." Dean nodded and turned back to the road. Sam was looking over the file still, but I could tell from his eyes position that he would sleeping here soon. I took out my phone and readied a text when I felt it buzz. At the top of the screen was a new message from Sarah. I furrowed my brow and opened the text.

 _SilverS: Hey! I got done early! Mind if I swing by?_

There was a part of me that wanted to say that I was busy and couldn't be disturbed. But there was another part that longed for her company, as mine with Castiel was very strained at the moment. I needed a girl to talk to. Sarah... I would tell her everything. She would know what to tell me.

 _AngelWave: On the move, will be at Macy and Phil's in a few hours. See you there?_

I stared at the message for a long while before pressing send, then going back to Macy's message and clicking send there as well. It was a minute later that I felt the buzz in my pocket again.

 _Macy: We'll be glad to have you all there! I'll make sure places at the table will be set up for you. Castiel joining?_

I blinked in surprise before replying again.

 _AngelWave: Yeah, um he will probably be there. Also, Sarah might join too. I'll let you know._

 _SilverS: I won't be at Macy's... Sorry... Where's your next case?_

I didn't realize that I had read Macy's message over Sarah's, but I felt a little down trodden that she wouldn't be there tonight. I at least hoped that we were staying the night with them. But I couldn't expect her there... It wasn't like we had seen each other all that much lately. I shot back a quick text and took to staring out the window. The excitement of travelling having been taken from me for the time being.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

"You can't be serious. Liz, he brought you back to America just so you could train her?" Elizabeth nodded and took a quick sip of her tea. It wasn't as good as the brew that she had in England, but she wouldn't give up the chance to have some comfort. When she looked back up at Mark she saw his unease. The way he gripped his mug in his hand, it was tight and shaking. Elizabeth didn't know how to express to Mark that she was sorry for dropping on him so suddenly. She didn't even want to be here. In America... Again.

She set down her cup. "I just need to find her, and explain to her why I'm here. Chuck was clear that it had to be me. You are capable of doing it, but you aren't-"

"You'll be killed if he even gets a glimpse at you!" Mark barked out, seething slightly. "Besides, I know. I get it. I'm weak compared to you. You've been around longer. Your father-"

"Please don't talk about him..." Elizabeth stared at the contents of her cup. There was barely any left. Mark watched Elizabeth a little while before sighing and getting up from the table. He set his mug by the sink and started up the water. Mark didn't live alone, his roommates were out of town for some game in Nebraska. He had the house to himself for the next few days. "I'm sorry, Mark... I know that this must be hard on you. Especially after hearing about Matthew all those months ago. I cared about him too. You weren't-"

Mark heard rather than saw the glass break in the sink. "Don't talk about Matthew. If I can't mention your father, you will not mention..." Mark could hear the strain in his voice. He could feel his chest tighten and tears pricking the edges of his eyes. Elizabeth didn't speak but instead got up from her place at the table. She touched her hand to Mark's shoulder and squeezed. Mark appreciated the gesture and turned back around. They stared at one another for a little while before Elizabeth left the room.

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

Macy's wasn't any different than she remembered. The flowers still grew in the flowerbed, and the bushes surrounding the house still gave that solitude comfort that made her feel like the eyes could no longer see her. Phil was outside preening some Roses when they had arrived. He seemed happy to see them, "Macy's inside. I'm sure she'd like some help setting up the table." Asariel ran in as Dean and Sam stayed outside to chat with Phil some more.

When she got inside Macy was already waiting, most likely having heard the Impala coming up down the road, and she gave Asariel a big hug. "I have missed you so much, Asariel. God's blessing that you are safe." Asariel was tearing up slightly, but ignored the feeling and pulled away from her old mother figure.

"I've missed you too." She glanced at the table and saw that it was already made up, and the food was already on the table. "You've gotten faster at getting food around it seems." Macy looked at the table too and chuckled slightly.

"Guess I do change a few habits when I don't have to hide my true self anymore." Asariel nodded and walked to kitchen to wash her hands. When she glanced out through the window she saw Sam helping Phil take some of his gardening supplies back to the shed while Dean and Phil were laughing about something. Asariel knew to expect Castiel after dinner was over, along with Michael. She'd been able to get a hold of him over a phone that she was sure was a prepaid. He was being vague on his location, but she didn't question him too harshly. Asariel was sure there was reason he couldn't tell her.

Asariel heard Macy's voice outside suddenly, and Asariel dried her hands fast. Her mother figure was calling everyone in for supper then for dessert on the porch afterwards. Asariel missed these home cooked meals.

After dinner was over Asariel was enjoying a slice of Macy's apple pie. It had all gone well. Asariel had to apologize for Sarah's absence, of course, but after that Dean and Phil were talking about cars and different styles that Phil had seen over the years. Macy would chip in with interesting facts of history behind each car or rare oddity that came up. Which, made Sam very eager to listen to her. Asariel would pitch in every now and again about art pieces that she saw through their travels to her aunt and uncle. Overall, Asariel thought it was a nice evening.

"I figured that you boys wouldn't mind having your own rooms for the night so you'll be upstairs. Asariel you have your own room, as always, and Sam don't worry. The bed in your room should be long enough so that your feet don't dangle of the end." Asariel hadn't mentioned Sam's habit of hanging over the beds to Macy, but she felt grateful to her anyways. "As for you Castiel."

Everyone eyes suddenly moved to look at the tall figure in the lawn, who was slowly walking towards them. Castiel seemed tired, but didn't seem that upset to be called out by Macy. "You will be rooming with Asariel? I don't know why I should hear anything but if I do happen to..." Her eyes narrowed in a second and Castiel knew well enough apparently to look bashful. His eyes dropped to the floor fast. Asariel blushed slightly. However, she felt a small grin cover her face. _This could be fun._

 _*~| Bring me Silence |~*_

When everyone retired to bed Asariel yawned, patting the bed slightly when Castiel entered the room rubbing his own eyes. "Ready for bed?" Castiel looked at her then and gave a small smile. With a snap of his fingers Castiel was in sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Asriel scooted over and laid down, Castiel not far behind.

As they were laying there Castiel brought his hand up to Asariel's hair, and began to play with it. The Nephilim closed her eyes just a little, breaths evening out almost asleep. "I hope your aunt knows you are in bed with a man." Her eyes snapped open. Both of them were suddenly straight up in the bed, staring at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair was black, eyes blue seeming to have captured the sky in them. But Asariel noticed the trim of gold around the edges.

Beside Asariel, Castiel was stalk still with his hands ready to go for his angel blade. "Who are you?" Asariel heard Cas ask the girl, but there didn't seem to be any surprise in his voice.

The girl shook her head and stood at the end of the bed. "I think you already know. How couldn't you?" The girl stared at Asariel then eyes seeming to know more than she was saying. Her voice was british. Castiel got up from the bed then. His angel blade at the ready. Asariel saw the girl's eyes flicker to the blade but she went back to Asariel in a moment's notice. "You've grown a lot. I remember you as a baby when Macy brought you to England." Asariel's eyes widened further. "I suppose she didn't tell you for my safety." The girl sighed then but smiled. "I guess now is as good a time as any... I'm Elizabeth. I'm the daughter of Michael."

Please R&R


	8. Beta!

Just an update

I'm currently having the next chapter betaed. Hopefully the next few chapters will be edited faster than this one.

I apologize for the delay, but do know that the next chapter will be coming soon.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
